Carpe Amor
by Siriusly A. Marauder
Summary: Set eight years after book five, Sirius Black is found to be not dead after all. While still in hiding and wanted by the ministry, Sirius works to clear his name and resume the life he should have had. Harry learns more about his past as well. An Alternate Universe.


Carpe Amor

By Siriusly A. Marauder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and I admire J.K. Rowling. I thank her for giving us the books.

**Prologue- The Lawyer**

She stood at just under six feet but in the navy blue business robes that she wore, she was intimidating. Her foot was tapping with an annoyed manner and she was frowning. Her hand gripped her briefcase with so much pressure that her knuckles turned white.

Cassidy McAlister was beyond the point of anger. Her day had not gone well. First off, she was late to work thus making her already pissed off boss angry. Then during a court appearance, the lawyer representing the offense had bribed her client, without her knowing, into lying on the stand completely undermining the legal system and humiliating her. Later at a staff meeting, the boss, dubbing her unfit to continue the current case that she was working on gave the case to the same lawyer who humiliated her at court. Now, on her way home, she was in the Apparation Center, waiting for a portal to Diagon Alley as she needed to shop. However, she had been waiting an hour already.

She would have apparated there herself but the new restrictions that had been set wouldn't allow it. She would have been splinched upon entering and the system was backed up due to the flood of people trying to get home. Cassidy made up her mind and was heading towards the fireplace to see if she could just floo there when she was stopped by a young man about who was tall and had vivid red hair. He had quidditch made muscles that showed through the Muggle clothing that he wore. He had thrown on his robes in a hurry because the buttons were miss-matched and fastened at odd angles.

"Miss McAlister?" He had a deep voice but not to deep that you couldn't understand it. Cassidy turned.

"Yes. That's me. May I help you?" She replied. _'Maybe they have a portal open._' She thought.

.

"My name's Ron Weasley. Albus Dumbledore sent me to find you. He wanted to have a word with you." He held out his hand.

'_I wonder what Albus wants. Wait...it probably has to do with the owl on my desk after lunch this morning. I suppose my shopping can wait.'_ Cassidy thought as she shook Ron's hand.

"Yes. That's correct. Lead the way." Cassidy said as she started to follow Ron to a waiting cab.

A half and hour later, they came to a Muggle street. Ron paid the driver. Cassidy took in the dark, gloomy looking street and noticed the sign on the corner.

'_Grimmuald Place. Umm. Certainly looks the part. I wonder where we're heading.'_ Cassidy thought as she followed Ron down the depressing street towards number 11. They reached the space between number 11 and number 13. Cassidy looked confused for a moment.

"Come with me. All you have to do is follow me." Ron instructed breaking into Cassidy's thoughts. She nodded to show she understood. Ron started moving closer to the space and stopped with Cassidy a step behind him. A dark and gloomy house that reminded Cassidy of a picture of a muggle haunted house appeared in the space between numbers 11 and 13.

Ron went to the door and motioned for Cassidy to come closer to him. He whispered something to a face that appeared at the sliding window on the door. Cassidy reached Ron and the front door opened. Ron and Cassidy went through and into the house. Dumbledore greeted them and whisked Cassidy away to the kitchen. Ron went back to what he was doing before.

Hours later Cassidy crashed on her living room couch in her flat. She stayed there for a few minutes before setting down her wand and going into the kitchen. Cassidy came out of the kitchen, her Butterbeer Extra in hand, sat down on her couch again and just noticed the owl sitting on top of a crudely tied with twine stack of parchment and files. Cassidy sighed, relieved the owl of its burden and took off the note that lay on top of it. It was from her boss.

**Dear Miss McAlister, **

**I feel that your talents aren't being used properly on the **_**Wayde vs. Danvenport**_** case. It has been brought to my attention that you aren't doing your best out in court and I wondered if that had something to do with your assigned case, so I took the liberty of taking you off of it and putting in Mr. Tayford. He has shown quite the initiative to bring this case back to its****feet. I gave you a new assignment on which I think that you will be much happier with. I would like you to read over the files that I sent and have an outline of defense in the morning. I would like a brief meeting****with you in the morning when you hand it in. **

**Sincerely,**

**Mr. Zachariah Bradley**

Cassidy tossed the letter aside and opened the paper stack. She was looking at the files from the Rita Skeeter lawsuit. Every rookie was given an easy case like this after they were trained. Cassidy now knew where she stood in her law firm. After her bad day in court she was reduced down to rookie status. All because of Mr. Tayford; who completely undermined the system. Cassidy reached in the drawer of the table and pulled out a piece of parchment, her favorite quill and a bottle of ink.

She started writing her outline for defense against Rita Skeeter when Remus Lupin's head popped into view.

"Hello Remus! What brings you to my fireplace at this time of night?" Cassidy inquired packing away her things.

"Remember the lawyer job Dumbledore mentioned in the meeting this morning? Well, he's considering a lot of lawyers and I wondered why you didn't jump at the chance. But I guess you had your reasons. How was today? I know about your bad day but how was it really? I'm concerned Cassi, you haven't been your self lately. Is it because it's around the time of month?" Remus asked generally concerned. Cassi looked up at her friend.

"Yeah, I guess so. It would be almost eight years now. I don't know Remus, but I keep getting a vibe that he's not dead. This vibe keeps getting stronger lately. That's why I couldn't concentrate today. It's been really strong." Cassidy explained.

"I don't know. Maybe I am going crazy." Cassidy continued and fiddled with the engagement ring on her finger. They sat in a somber silence for a moment.

"Hey! What are you doing tomorrow after twelve?" Remus broke the silence with a much need burst of enthusiasm. Cassidy sighed.

"Well, nothing as my boss decided that it was necessary to hold a meeting. Knowing Brady as well as I do that means the meeting will last until twelve and I have a feeling that this meeting's not going to be pleasant." Cassidy grimaced at the thought. Remus looked sympathetic.

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks." Cassidy smiled at her long time friend.

"Get a good sleep Cassi. You're going to need it tomorrow." Remus bid her good night. She did the same and after putting the finishing touches on the outline, went to bed.


End file.
